Charlie's Dark Angel
by Roxi Angel Black
Summary: An old legend proved true. Why can't Harry just be normal as he wishes? SLASH CW/HP


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Max! I'm just borrowing it for a bit.

AN: My second story. I was encouraged by the first few readers of Of Dishes and Daydreams, so I figured I would type this one up, too. Just so you know, I'm 20, female, and completely inexperienced in these types of situations, so if somethings wrong... well I hope you'll forgive me.

Warning: there is a male/male scene, Mpreg, and some swearing. Rated M for these reasons. If your uncomfortable with such ideas, I beg you not to read. Starts DM/HP, ends with CW/HP

Charlie's Dark Angel

Even three years after the war, Harry's ignorance of wizarding history irritated him. There he was, standing in front of his boyfriend of a year, Draco Malfoy, in Malfoy Manor's library, with no idea what he was talking about.

"Dray... Dray!" Harry interrupted Draco's rambling, something he was sure the Malfoy had never done before the war, nor would he ever admit to it.

"Yes?" Draco asked looking up.

"I was raised Muggle, Draco. I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry reminded him patiently. He could tell there was something wrong with his usually calm boyfriend.

Draco cursed under his breath. "Sorry." He went to one of the many bookshelves and started sifting through the titles. When he came across the one he wanted he pulled it out saying, "Um, do you remember the veelas at the World Cup just before our fourth year?"

Harry chuckled, "How could I forget? Ron nearly jumped off the edge of the box!" He plopped down on the nearest sofa, watching Draco sift through the pages of the book he'd picked.

"Sounds like something he'd do." Draco muttered as he joined Harry gracefully on the couch still looking through the book. "Where is it?"

Harry smiled, even as he noticed they weren't sitting as close as usual.

"Anyway, there are a few different species of veela." Draco said, absentmindly.

"Okaay?" Harry wondered why Draco was telling him about veelas.

Draco sighed, and stopped his skimming to pinch the bridge of his nose, "I really wish you'd let me at those damned Muggles..." He paused, "Um, most old pureblood families have crossed with different Creatures: veela, vampires, even banshees in one case, I think."

After a few minutes of nothing but the flipping of pages Draco continued, "The later generations referred to coming into their other powers as getting their Creature Inheritance." He stopped flipping to look up at Harry, "I came into mine yesterday."

He pushed the book to Harry before continuing to explain. "The species of veela I have become usually come into their full Inheritance after meeting their mate for the first time after they've reached their Age of Maturity. Mine was 21, my birthday being a week ago."

Harry interrupted,looking up from the page, "I'm not your mate."

"I'm sorry, Harry. It's not exactly common to meet one's true mate... My wizard side would change it if I could."

"And your veela side?"

"To be blunt, it wants to go and Mark him so other veela know his spoken for."

"So this is the end of us." Harry stated, swallowing. He tried to ignore his heart breaking. He was not going to break down in front of Draco...

"Yes... but... if you'd like to stay friends, I'm here for you anytime you need me." Draco told him.

Harry smiled weakly, "I'd like that... but, I think I'll need some time."

Draco nodded. "Of course." He really did love Harry, but his veela mate was calling to him, and it was impossible to ignore his veela's needs.

Harry stood to leave. He was determined not to break down in front of Draco. It wasn't his fault, and he felt guilty enough without Harry adding to it.

Harry paused at the door, "Who is he?"

"Max... from work." Draco said with his head down, he could feel the heartbreak rolling off Harry in waves. "He just came back from taking a few sick days."

Harry nodded slowly, "He's a good guy. I approve."

Draco smirked, "Thanks."

"I'll see you around, Draco." Harry said as he continued out of the door. He left the Manor quietly, getting past the Apparation wards sooner than he would've thought. Tears slid down his cheeks as he apparated to the stairs of his flat. He went straight to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed, sobs wracking his still small frame.

He was planning to _propose_ dammit! Why did this have to happen now! And he couldn't even _blame_ Draco!

"Kreacher." Harry croaked after he finally calmed down. When he heard the tell-tale pop of the house-elf's arrival, Harry spoke before he could say anything.

"Bring me a Refilling bottle of Firewhiskey."

A month later found Harry at Ron's bachelor party. Thought the wedding wasn't for another couple of weeks, Hermione wanted to be absolutely sure her groom wouldn't be the slightest bit buzzed when it came time for their vows. Harry seen the party as a good excuse to drink his pain away.

"You know, parties are suppose to be for having fun." A deep voice said behind him. Harry looked up as a Weasley sat next to him.

"'Lo, Charlie." he nodded to the the Dragon Handler.

"You're missing the strippers." Charlie told him with a grin.

"None of them are my type." Harry commented without looking. Charlie raised a curious eyebrow. Harry sighed, "If I'd wanted to enjoy strippers, I'd have better lucky at Hermione's party. Not that there are any there."

"Oh, you play for the other team. Me, too." Charlie nodded, "So, that's why you and Gin split up."

"Yup. You'd already know that if you'd come back from Romania once in a while. Not just when someone's getting married." Harry teased with a small smile.

Charlie nodded with a chuckle, "That's probably true."

"So..." Harry started, "you got a lucky guy back at the reserve?"

A sad look crossed Charlie's face, "Uh, no. Haven't for a few months, now."

"Sorry. That's me as well. Been a month." Harry sighed and downed another shot of firewhiskey. After Harry's glass was refilled, Charlie lifted his in a toast.

"To broken hearts on the mend." He said before taking a sip. Harry lifted his as well and took a sip.

"It's not fair really." Harry said looking off. "I didn't even stand a chance. He met his mate and 'So long, Harry.'"

"Ah, so he came into a Veela Inheritance, I take it?"

"Yup." Harry sniffed. "I was going to propose that weekend, too."

"Ouch." Charlie said. "I'm guessing he was going to the wedding with you?"

"I was going to ask him to. Ron said I could invite him." Harry finished off another shot and shook his head when the bartender went to refill it. "So the best man is going stag."

Charlie smiled weakly. "You don't have to."

"Hmm?" Harry glanced at Charlie, curious.

"Well, I mean, uh..." Charlie blushed.

Harry smiled. "Would you like to go with me, Charlie?"

Charlie grinned, "Yeah, actually."

Harry nodded, still smiling, "Alright."

Harry fidgeted at the door to Malfoy Manor, almost a week later. He still wasn't entirely sure he was ready to face Draco yet, but he figured with his excitement at the thought of a date with Charlie, he'd give confronting his ex a shot. Besides he was curious about Creature Inheritances. And he saved Ron an owl and brought Draco a wedding invitation. Although they were no longer dating, Harry still thought to invite him, just not as a date.

The door opened to reveal a stout, dark haired man. "Hiya, Harry." Max smiled. "Draco'll be down in a bit. Come on in."

"Max." Harry nodded. He chewed his lip as he followed Max to the parlor. After Harry sat down to wait, Max cleared his throat.

"Listen, Harry, I'm really sorry about..."

"Don't Max," Harry interrupted, "It's not your fault."

"It's not any of our faults," Max said quietly, "but that doesn't make it hurt any less." He left the room quietly. Draco came in a few minutes later, his hair wet.

"Sorry for the wait, Harry. Your timing was impeccable. I was in the shower." Draco sniffed as he sat across from Harry. "So what's up?"

"A couple of things..." Harry handed him the wedding invitation first, "I saved Ron an owl. He said Max can come, too."

"That was nice." Draco looked at it. Then he looked at Harry. "How are you Harry?"

"Dealing." He shrugged with a smile, thinking of the time he had already spent with the second eldest Weasley.

Draco smirked, "You have your eyes on someone."

"Maybe." Harry blushed. "Anyway I had a few questions.."

Draco chuckled, "Alright curious lion, ask away."

"They're about Creature Inheritances." Harry paused. After Draco nodded and gave him a go ahead gesture, Harry asked him the most important question pertaining to him. "Potter was an old pureblood line, is it possible I have a Creature Inheritance?"

"Yes, its possible in any line above muggle-born. Though i'm not sure what yours would be, the Potters aren't in the records." Draco answered easily.

"What all Inheritances are there?" Harry asked.

"A vast number, actually. Malfoy has White Veela, Flint has Troll, Black has Empathic Vampire, Parkinson has Lunar Vampire, Zabini has Gray Veela, there's someone with Banshee, and Weasley has one, though no one knows what it was called. They're too tall for Leprechaun... Anyway, it's the reason they all have red hair and freckles. Mother also reckons the second oldest inherited then friendliness with dragons from it." Draco smirked seeing the blush that crept up on Harry's cheeks. "Ah, so your new crush is a Weasley?"

Harry ignored him and the thoughts of Charlie and asked the next question, "Do Creatures have myths or legends?"

"Oh, yes. They are different from Creature to Creature." Draco paused, "Veela have the Legend of the Dark Angel. He's said to always be a male humanoid with a few Veela appendages. It's also said that while he's Dark in color, his Magic is white. He's suppose to show up every few hundred years or so."

Harry tilted his head, "What does it say about his Inheritance?"

"Only that he reaches it if, and only if, he and his mate share a moment of bliss together." Draco shrugged, "He hasn't had a spotting in at least five hundred years though."

"Huh." Harry said. "Tell me more about the Creature in the Weasley line?"

Draco chuckled and they continued talking. Harry left later with a handful of books Draco lent to him.

Harry watched his best friends finish their first dance as husband and wife with a smile. The next song started and a tall red head stepped in front of Harry.

"May I have this dance?" Charlie asked. Harry chuckled and nodded. As they joined the other couples dancing Harry met Draco's eyes from where he was dancing with Max. Draco looked at Charlie with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. Harry shrugged, blushing, and turned back to his dance partner. Charlie had a slight smile playing across his lips as his smoldering chocolate eyes met Harry's sparkling emerald ones. Other than catching a dance with the newlyweds, Harry and Charlie spent the night dancing and laughing together, and when the reception was over they went back to Harry's flat to have a few drinks and talk.

"As many drinks as I've had, I should be completely shit-face pissed right about now." Charlie said, laughing.

Harry shook his head. "Alcohol-free."

"Really? But it tastes the same..."

Harry laughed, "I'm trying not to become an alcoholic. And Kreacher replaced them all..." He admitted reluctantly.

Charlie laughed then finished his drink. He stretched out and closed his eyes. Harry finished his drink as well and just sat there a moment and watched Charlie.

Charlie could feel Harry's eyes on him. Smiling, he asked, "What?"

"Nothing." Harry said, looking away. He chewed his lip and looked back at Charlie. They were sitting side-by-side on Harry's small sofa, a radio softly going in the background. Charlie had his feet propped up on the coffee table.

A sudden impulse took Harry and with Gryffindor type courage he leaned towards Charlie, stopping a few inches from his face.

"Charlie?" Harry whispered. Charlie opened his eyes and turned his head to face Harry.

"Yeah, Harry?" he asked just as quietly.

Instead of answering, Harry captured his lips in a soft kiss. They kissed slowly before Harry darted his tongue out to taste Charlie's lips. Charlie sighed, parting his lips and running his tongue along side Harry's. A warmth built up between them as the kiss deepened. Harry kissed down Charlie's neck and started unbuttoning the Dragon Handler's shirt. His hands traveled the muscular chest, memorizing each burn scar as it was revealed. When he had Charlie's shirt off he began kissing and nipping his way down, pausing only to pay special attention to Charlie's nipples, each of which he sucked and bit at until they were darkened pebbles.

Charlie moaned, his head rolling against the back of the sofa as Harry left open mouth kisses all over his stomach. He tugged a bit on Harry's shirt Harry leaned back enough for Charlie to yank it off and toss it to the floor. Harry straddled Charlie, kissing him deeply again before standing up and pulling Charlie up to. They kissed again as soon as they were both standing, Charlie leaning down so Harry wouldn't have to stretch too much. Harry pulled Charlie back towards a wall, twisting so that he had Charlie up against it. They kissed and and explored each other with their hands, moaning when the other done something pleasurable. Harry pressed their bodies firmly together, tilting his head back with a growl as their erections pressed into one another. He grabbed Charlie's belt loops and without parting their lips led him to the bedroom.

Harry pushed Charlie down onto the bed straddled his hips once again. He ran his fingertips down Charlie's sides, enjoying the shudder it sent though his soon-to-be lover. He slowly undone the dress pants Charlie was wearing and slid his thumbs into the edges of both the pants and boxers and slowly pulled them down, not daring to look up and see Charlie watching him. He kissed the skin revealed licking and biting every now and again all the way down and then back up both times by-passing the hard leaking member jutting from Charlie's hips.

"Take yours off, too." Charlie told Harry. Harry still didn't meet Charlie's eyes, scared he would loose his nerve if he were to see something in those brown eyes. He stood back up and slid his pants and boxers off as well. He heard a sharp intake of breath and he looked up. He swallowed at the sight.

Charlie was staring unabashedly at Harry, a look of awe on his face. "Merlin, you're perfect."

"I'm not the only one." Harry said as he scanned Charlie's body. There were a few burn scars sporadically decorating Charlie's body. Curling around his arms and sides were dragon tattoos. There was a Hungarian Horntail right over his heart. Harry unconsciously crawled up Charlie's body until he was level with him.

"Hey you." Charlie smiled, his eyes betraying the lust he felt. Harry smiled and kissed Charlie slowly, deepening the kiss, tangling their tongues. While he had Charlie distracted he wandlessly and wordlessly summoned the lube he had in his nightstand, and smeared some on a few fingers. He carefully slipped a finger to Charlie's entrance. When he circled it, Charlie arched into him. Harry kissed him deeper as he carefully pushed the finger in. Charlie hissed into Harry's mouth. Harry took Charlie's cock and pumped it with his free hand.

Charlie moaned, as Harry pumped him. Harry slowly started moving his finger, crooking it this way and that to find Charlie's sweet spot. Suddenly, Charlie arched and Harry knew he had found it.

"H-harry..." Charlie moaned. Harry pressed his lips to Charlie's adding a second finger and carefully scissored them to stretch him. By the time he added the third finger, Charlie was writhing beneath him, making delicious noises that went straight to Harry's cock. Harry pulled his fingers out when he was satisfied that Charlie was ready.

But when he positioned himself at Charlie's entrance, he hesitated.

"Don't you dare fucking stop." Charlie rocked into him, taking in the head of his cock. Harry moaned, the feeling of Charlie's tight heat almost too much for him. He gripped Charlie's hips and sunk into him full seat in one thrust. He stayed there to let Charlie get used to the intrusion.

Finally Charlie nodded, rocking against him. Harry pulled out slowly then thrust back in. his rhythm was slow, but it gradually sped up. Charlie met him thrust for thrust

"M-more. F-faster. Harder." Charlie moaned.

"As you wish." Harry purred, setting a brutal pace. Every other thrust brushed across Charlie's prostate, causing him to cry out. Soon they began pounding into each other in hopeless abandonment. All rhythm was lost to the need for release. The pressure built...

They screamed together as they both came. A set of black feather wings burst from Harry's back, along with a black leather tail. In the throes of ecstasy, neither noticed them.

Harry collapsed onto Charlie's chest, his new wings falling around them.

Charlie was the first to notice.

"Beautiful." he breathed as he ran his hands over them. Harry shivered.

"That tickles." he murmured.

Charlie smiled softly, "Sorry, just admiring your wings and tail."

"My _what!_" Harry asked, his tail twitching, the spiked end swirling around. He looked back. "Oh Merlin!" He jumped, falling off of the bed. Charlie laughed. "Shut up, it's not funny!" Harry pouted as he stood and went to the bathroom. He didn't complain when Charlie followed him.

"I think this is the first time I've seen a Creature like you. You're a type of Veela..." Charlie commented.

"I can see that, smart ass." Harry mumbled. "Dammit, can't I ever be _normal_?"

"Huh?" Charlie asked confused.

"I'll explain in a minute." Harry sighed. He led the way back to their room and put a pair of pajama bottoms on. He threw another pair at Charlie. He then went to the floo and grabbed his pot of floo powder.

"Harry, it's three o'clock in the morning. Who are you flooing?" Charlie asked with an amused smile.

Harry's tail flicked. "People that can help." He tossed the powder in and called out, "Malfoy Manor, third floor parlor!"

When he got there, he wasn't surprised to find it empty.

"Lippsy." Harry called. A small house-elf appeared.

"Master Harry, sir!" She bowed. "Lord Malfoy be retired to his chambers, sir."

"I figured. Wake him, and tell him I desperately need him to apparate to my flat." Harry instructed her.

"Right away, Master Harry, sir." She bowed again and was off.

Harry pulled back from the floo and grabbed more floo powder. This time he called out, "Shell Cottage."

"Shit! Harry?" Bill jumped from his place on the couch, his hand over his heart.

"Hiya, Bill." Harry smiled. "Where's the wife?"

"'Ere. Are you alright?" Fleur asked, walking in from the kitchen. "Iz somezing wrong? Iz very early..."

"Actually Fleur, I need your help. Could you two come over for a bit?" Harry asked blushing.

"Of course!" Fleur smiled.

"Yeah, we'll follow you through." Bill nodded.

*** Back at Harry's... ***

Draco walked in and paused, looking at Harry still in the floo. "Well, I know that arse anywhere, but when did Harry get Veela appendages?"

Charlie smirked, "About thirty minutes ago, after a very satisfying orgasm. Why are you here?"

"Harry asked for me to come over." Draco said offhandedly as he circled the two. "So the Dark Angel has risen again. Interesting."

Charlie shifted on his feet, "Could you quit looking at us like that?"

Draco stopped and smirked, "Sorry, just curious. You'll make a good match for my ex." he sauntered over to the armchair Harry had and gracefully sunk down into it.

"You're his ex? The Veela? That explains why he called you!" Charlie said piecing it together.

Draco just nodded as he watched Harry pull out of the floo.

"Bill and Fleur are on their way." Harry told Charlie. "You need a shirt, Love."

"Why?" Charlie blinked.

Harry just rolled his eyes and conjured one on him as the floo lit up green and first Bill then Fleur stepped out. Draco nodded at them before looking back at Harry, who had yet to notice him.

"Just how many Veelas' opinions do you need, Harry?" Draco teased. Harry turned to look at them. Fleur started in shock before collapsing into the sofa.

She spoke in fluid French, before saying in English, "Ze Dark Angel... eet iz real!"

Harry sighed. "I was afraid of that." Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry comfortingly. Harry smiled and leaned back into him. Fleur tilted her head, then grinned as she jumped up to hug them both.

"Congratulations!" she squealed.

"Huh?" Bill and Charlie asked.

Harry sighed. "According to legend, the Dark Angel Veela only show up every few centuries. His powers only show up after he and his mate share a moment of bliss together. With that being said, along with the obviousness of me being the Dark Angel... Charlie, you're my Veela's mate."

Charlie blinked, his mouth forming a comical O of surprise. Then he grinned and picked harry up spinning him around. Harry giggled.

"Put me dooooooown!" Harry laughed. Charlie did and grinned at him before planting a firm kiss on Harry's smiling lips. Draco cleared his throat when they didn't stop after a few minutes.

"How about Fleur and I teach how to control your Veela powers so we can all get back home?" He suggested. Charlie and Harry blushed as Harry nodded.

*** Two years later... ***

Charlie and Harry were celebrating their first anniversary with the family. Everyone was there, all the Weasleys and their spouses and kids,Neville and luna and their daughter, and a pregnant Draco and his husband and mate, Max.

Charlie stood up, "Um attention!" Everyone looked up. "We have an announcement..."

Harry smiled and stood as well. "I'm pregnant." He hugged his stomach happily.

Charlie continued, "With twins!"

They were swamped with hugs and squeals of congratulations. Then Molly brought desert out and they all talked about baby stuff. Harry and Draco swapped pregnancy stories and opinions with the women.

*** Eight months later... ***

"Charlie, I'm going to murder you!" Harry screamed through another contraction, his tail whipping about, narrowly missing Charlie's head. Charlie looked wide eyed at Madame Pomphrey, who they had asked to birth the twins. Harry had Charlie's hand in a death grip, so there would be no escape.

She tried not to look amused as Harry threatened to castrate his husband. "C'mon Harry! One, two, three... Push!"

An hour later the sound of twin cries filled the infirmary, the twins being born only seconds apart.

"They're beautiful." Charlie smiled, looking at his son and daughter.

"Of course they are. Now hand them here." Harry told him. "Oh, he looks just like you, Charlie! Except the poor boy has my hair..."

Madame Pomphrey smiled, "The girl looks like her Grandma Lily."

Harry smiled weakly. Madame Pomphrey left the new parents alone to nurse before the family was invited in.

Soon everyone was asking about the names.

"Well, the little angel Bill is holding is Charlotte Lily Potter." Charlie smiled as his little princess. "We were thinking about calling her Lottie for short."

"And that sweet boy," Harry continued, nodding to the baby in Ginny's arms, "is Arthur James Potter, or AJ for short."

"That is darling." Molly grinned, taking AJ from Ginny.

When the babies finally made it back to their parents, Molly snapped a picture.

This picture could still be found on Charlie and Harry's mantle years after their kids move out. In it, Charlie is sitting by Harry on the bed, AJ in his arms and Lottie in Harry's. In the background are Harry's wings and his tail is wrapped around Charlie's waist possessively. They grin and look between themselves, the babies, and the camera.

Forever the picture of perfect happiness.


End file.
